x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Must See Episodes * Rogue Recruit * Turn of the Rogue * Spykecam * Power Surge * On Angel's Wings * Walk on the Wild Side * The Stuff of Heroes * The Stuff of Villains * Self Possessed * Dark Horizon I * Dark Horizon II * Impact Personality She has a great deal of angst with respect to her powers, which keep her from ever safely touching anyone Physical appearance She has brown hair with white streaks at the front of her hair. She has pale skin and wears purplish-blackish lipstick. She wears a dark green see through top with a black shirt underneath and a black skirt with tights. Overall, she appears to be quite Goth. Early Life In terms of her birth, Anna's is a complete mystery. Born to an unknown mother and father, she fell into the care of the shape shifting Raven Darkholme when she was four. It is unclear exactly when Mystique entered the picture, but Anna was still an infant at the time and Raven went to great lengths to hide her in a secluded area. The area she eventually chose was the backwater town of Biloxi Mississippi. This is where Anna grew up and where she considers home. While attending a party, Rogue's powers manifested. She possesses the ability to take energy, memories, personality traits, and (if they are mutants) their powers for a short time through touching their skin. When she first got her powers, she was unable to control the powers she obtained. She also could not distinguish the memories from who touched from own own. Powers & Abilities Power to absorb life energy through skin contact, granting her temporary access to victim's memories and skills, including mutant abilities if they are a mutant. Season 1 Due to the machinations of Mystique, Rogue initially distrusted the X-Men and joined the Brotherhood of Mutants, but after learning that Mystique tricked her by attacking her posing as members of the X-Men, she switched loyalties. At first annoyed by Nightcrawler's joking behavior, she becomes close to him after learning that she is his adopted sister, and both renounce Mystique for abusing them. The series established no birth name for Rogue and gave no hints to it after her introductory episode. Rogue's mutant ability allows her to draw upon the aspects of another (memories, habits, speech patterns, powers (if mutant) through bare skin to skin contact. It is uncontrollable and possibly deadly. Rogue was infatuated with Scott during the first and second season and generally was hostile towards Jean because of it Rogue Recruit At a school dance Cody and his friend Ty walk out onto a deck where Rogue is gazing out over the water. Ty teases Cody about being nervous and pushes him into talking to Rogue. Cody asks Rogue to dance, she hesitates at first but agrees. They head in to the dance floor, as they're dancing Ty tells Cody to "make his move" and pushes him into Rogue. They both fall down and when Cody reaches down to help Rogue get up he touches her skin and her power is activated for the first time. Cody passes out and Rogue "sees" Cody's memories. Ty freaks out and asks her what she did to Cody, when she tries to run he jumps in her way but she body-checks him, and takes off. Rogue is at Cody's house where she's looking through his things confused. Wolverine shows up and attacks, Rogue and is chased out of the house. Then Storm throws lightening at her, Rogue runs into Irene who tells her that the X-Men are mutant hunters and that she has a friend who can protect her from them. Then (the real) Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kitty show up and Rogue takes off again. Kurt ports up to Rogue and tries to talk to her when she's sitting in a tree swing in someones backyard. Kitty phases through a fence behind them, and decides to "show" Wolverine by taking down Rogue. Kitty tackles her, and Rogue throws her off. When Kurt grabs Rogue she touches him and absorbs his powers, Rogue than 'ports away and Kurt collapses. Rogue reappears in a graveyard, she starts to figure out what's happening and uses Kurt's power to 'port around the graveyard until she falls. Jean finds Rogue, Rogue recognizes Jean using Kurt's memories. The two talk and Jean gives Rogue a communicator in case she ever wants to talk to her. Storm shows up and Rogue runs. Storm tries to help Rogue, but Rogue absorbs her powers and loses control. She wrecks the graveyard and then 'ports away. Later Ms. Darkholme welcomes Rogue to Bayville. She is suppost to not have any memories of the real X-Men, however Rogue walks out of the office and looks at the communicator that Jean gave her. Mutant Crush In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. At lunch, Rouge was sitting with Lance, and Todd, then a food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Fred looses it when he thinks he's being laughed as, and Rogue, along with everyone else makes a break for it. Rogue watches Jean try to control the situation, and Scott has her back. She runs to her lockers before he can see her and she comments to Scott about how the X-Men watch out for one another, she seems interested but Ms. Darkholme shows up to break them up., seeming very hostile towards Rogue. As Rogue leaves Scott reminds her that they have to practice that afternoon for their play on Tuesday. Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. Rogue tells Scott that she wishes sometimes that she could get close to someone. Kurt 'ports in to get Cyclops. Scott asks Rogue if she knows anything about Jean being kidnapped. She tells him that even if she did she wouldn't tell him and he tells her that he hopes she can live with her conscious. Kurt and Scott port away. Rogue arrives to find the unconsious Cyclops, Wolverine, and a tied on Jean. She absorbs Freds powers and attacks the Blob. She tells him to leave Jean alone. When he tries to hit her she absorbs his power too. She knocks him way up into the air and he lands in a junkyard. Later Jean asks Rogue why she helped them and Rogue becomes upset and tells them that she doesn't know and runs off. Middleverse Rogue hears (and smells) Kurt port in as she's sitting by a tree reading her Dracula book, and goes down to find out what she heard. Rogue runs in to find out if he's okay, and when she's looking around she finds a gizmo that wasn't destroyed in the blast. Kurt tries to take it from her, and during the struggle she accidentally zaps him with it and he disappears. Rogue shows up to tell the X-Men that she did something to Kurt. She takes them to the lab. Kitty and Evan study the gizmo and figure out that Kurt is trapped in a pocket dimension. Scott wants to destroy it,& gets ready to blast the gizmo to nothing and Kitty asks why she can't just phase through it and quietly short it out. Evan and Scott look at her like she has two heads and she says forget I said anything. Kurt ports in to say "Reset. Don't..." before he disappears again. The X-Men argue over what he meant. Evan still wants to destroy it, but Scott says he meant for them to reset it. Scott resets it and Kurt ports them in by Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed, Rogue watches the X-Men and Forge leave the lab. Scott offers Forge a place at Xaviers, but he just wants to go home. Turn of the Rogue Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. Charles Xavier comes through Danger Room doors and tells Scott that he's never to stop simulation unless he's hurt. Scott tells Xavier that Rogue was not supposed to be part of the simulation. Xavier said he added her as an element of surprise and that they have to get used to that during missions. He tells them the training session is over and it's time to go to school. Rogue is working out in the gym when she overhears Scott and Jean talking outside. As they load the snow mobiles they talk about how fun the trip is going to be, and Rogue seems jealous. Ms. Darkhome comes up behind her and catches her watching them. She startles Rogue and tells her Scott will never be her friend. Rogue says that she's not interested in him. Raven tells her about overhearing them talk about having her as an enemy in their battle simulations. Rogue becomes upset and asks why they would do that, Ms. Darkhome tells her that it's time she remembers who her true friends are and that she hopes she enjoys the trip. Raven drops a backpack and leaves her alone. Scott sees Rogue climbing on the bus and she smiles at him. On the bus on the way to the mountains it starts snowing. The teacher says too much snow and they will have to turn back. Later the bus begins skidding out of control and weaves close to the cliff. Scott is able to blast a trench without anyone seeing except Rogue. It stops the bus, but the bus becomes stuck. Rogue suggests that they ride the snow mobiles up to the caves and wait out the storm there. Everyone agrees and they head out. Rogue challenges Scott to a race and they leave the others behind. She almost runs them off the mountain. Rogue wins and when Scott arrives at the cave, she tells him there is no trophy for second-place. In the cave, the teacher is giving the students a geology lecture. Rogue wanders off and Scott follows her. He loses track of her and almost falls off of a ledge. He calls out for her and she comes up behind him, asking what he wants from her. He tells her he doesn't want anything except her friendship. She cuts him off saying she wants the truth. She wants to know if she's a target for the X-Men. She says she knows all about the battle sims with her as the enemy. He tells her they're not who she thinks they are, and that she's been lied to. He tells her she can join them. She tells him no thanks and starts to walk away. Paul walks up and says that everyone is looking for them. Rogue says she bets that they never practice fighting Paul. Suddenly Paul morphs into Darkholme and then into Mystique as she says that Rogue would lose that bet. Scott is shocked to find out that the principal is really Mystique. Mystique taunts him about Xavier hiding the truth from them, then she shoves him off of the ledge. Rogue makes a grab for him, but she's too late. She turns on Mystique asking why. Mystique tells her that she's only trying to protect her from Xavier and the X-Men. Rogue takes off her glove and grabs Mystique, telling her that there will be no more secrets. She gets flashbacks of Mystique morphing into the X-Men and chasing her, and of all the lies. Mystique passes out and Rogue turns away saying "Oh Scott, I'm so sorry". On a ledge below Scott is trying to pull himself up, he looks up to see Mystique jumping down towards him. Scott is afraid, but then Mystique morphs into Rogue and pulls him up. The real Mystique tries to drop a boulder on both off them, and they end of falling into the river below. Scott saves them both from dropping over a waterfall by pulling them up onto a overhanging. The rocks break up, and Scott hits his head when they fall. Rogue tells Scott that she knows the truth now and apologizes for the things she's done. Scott passes out. Mystique appears on a ledge overhead. Mystique morphs into a wolf and drops down to the narrow rock bridge that Rogue and Scott have landed on. Rogue drags Scott backwards, trying to stay out of Mystique's reach. Scott tells Rogue that the X-Men are coming but that they can't find them. Mystique closes in, Rogue pulls off his visor and tells him to open his eyes. A beam blasts through the snow for the X-Men follow it. Mystique gets too close, and Rogue absorbs Scott's power. She blasts Mystique off of the bridge and Mystique morphs into a bird to stop her fall. The X-Jet arrives and Mystique flies off. They pick up Scott and Rogue as the bridge collapses. On the jet, Storm tends to Scott as Wolverine asks Rogue which side she's on. She asks if she'll be thrown off of the jet is she doesn't say them. Wolverine closes the hatch and tells her that's not their style, either they've earned her trust by now or not. She says them and Wolverine welcomes her to the X-Men. Back at the institute, the kids confront Xavier about withholding info about Mystique. Xavier asks Rogue what she thinks. When Rogue says it isn't her place, Kitty tells her she's part of the family now. Rogue tells them that she's found that honesty is very important. Xavier tells them he'll try to be more open with them in the future. * Spykecam * Survival of the Fittest * Shadowed Past * Grim Reminder Rogue is getting ready in the morning and Kitty stumbles into the bathroom, phasing through the door, not realizing it reads 'occupied' she rushes right back out. Rogue opens the door and shakes her brush at Kitty telling her the sign said occupied and the door was locked. Kitty mumbles something about anyone being able to read at this time in the morning and Rogue closes the door on her. a few minutes later Rogue walks into their room and begins to blow dry her hair. Kitty grumps and leaves the room. Rogue the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada, Wolverine leaves. Everyone's annoyed with Kurt, for locking them out of the dinning room, so Kitty can write a letter. Season 2 Rogue eventually she gets over him and approves of his relationship with Jean. Season 3 * The Stuff of Villains Evan is hassled by some thugs. Rogue steps in to help, but Evan pops his spikes and the thugs run off threatening to tell Principal Principal Kelly and get them thrown out. Evan has a hard time retracting his spikes, when he finally does, Rogue runs off to stop the thugs. Gambit gets to them first though and tells them not to mess with the mutants. They balk, but after a demonstration of his power they agree and take off. Rogue gets there just as they're leaving and asks Gambit what he's doing. Gambit basically blows her off and leaves. Kitty shows up and asks what's going on. She wants to go get Scott to follow Gambit, but Rogue tells her that there's no time and drags her off. Rogue and Kitty make it to the Brotherhood house just as they boys take off into Lance's jeep. They follow by phasing in and out of vehicles that are heading the same direction. The Brotherhood are hiding out on a cliff overlooking mountain highway. As they wait, Lance tells Fred and Todd that he doesn't care anything about Magneto, he only wants to get his hands on the traitor Pietro. The Brotherhood ambush the military convoy that's transporting Pietro. Rogue and Kitty finally catch up to them just as the scuffle starts. Rogue sneaks up on Lance and zaps him. later she tries to stop them with Lance's power, but Kitty tells her it's no use they're all gone. The girls are caught by the military officers, but the leader tells them that not everyone hates mutants and that he knows they helped and they're free to go. At the Institute, Xavier tells Kitty and Rogue that they can't deal with every problem that comes along, that they have their own lives to lead. Scott tells them that they've also got detention for skipping out on school. Kitty storms off mad and the others laugh. Season 4 She shows a romantic interest in Gambit during the season three episode, "Dark Horizon" Part 1" (when she kisses him to absorb his powers, although being mind-controlled at this point); in the season four episode, "Cajun Spice", they resume contact, but it is unclear whether she is in love with him. At the end of the season finale, Professor X's vision of the future shows Gambit as part of the extended team of X-Men, with his arm around her, though it is hinted that eventually Rogue and Gambit do become romantically involved. Note Her roommate was Shadowcat. Her goth look is also exclusive to this series. In grade 9 Rogue took a grade 10 Drama class with, Scott, Paul, Taryn and Duncan - Mutant Crush She was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Lance, and waited with Fred, & Todd. - Speed & Spyke Had the series gone on, once Jean became the Phoenix, Rogue and Scott would have become romantically involved. When Charles Xavier saw a vision of the future, he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves. and presumably wearing Remy's coat. Goof * Look ar Rogue's face Other faces of Rogue Uncanny_-_roguee.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Uncanny_-_Rog.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-Treme_X-men_-_Roguee.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Rogue_II.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Xhile-_rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_ro_I.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_ro_II.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men 2' (2003) X-men_Movie_-_Rogue.png|Anna Paquin as Rogue X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) Epic_Movie_-_Rogue.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) X-men_-_Rogue.png|Lenore Zann as Rogue in X-Men: The Animated Series (1992-1997) Wolverine_&_the_X-men_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' (2008-2009) Mad-Rogue.png| MAD (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine' Anime (2011) Marvel_Anime_TV_series_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_roguee.png|'X-Men Ledgens' (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_rogue.png|'X-Men Ledgens II' (2005) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category: X-Men Category: Rogue & Remy Category:Bayville Sirens